<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold To Touch by Unpocoagitato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850604">Cold To Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpocoagitato/pseuds/Unpocoagitato'>Unpocoagitato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpocoagitato/pseuds/Unpocoagitato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>很长一段时间以来，L一直在思考这样的问题：为什么他活了下来、为什么他们给自己套上了这种病态的关系。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold To Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>还是旧文搬运。这是某年七夕节的时候写的。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>浴室里放水的声音早就停了，他已经进去了足足42分钟，超过平均时间11分。<br/>
L半心半意想到这个的时候，一边在翻着一堆看起来都让人感到无比沉闷的案卷。陈年的案子虽然浩如烟海，但是按照这种速度来说，也总会有看完的一天。<br/>
到那一天还能找些什么乐子，就很难说了。<br/>
他决定去看看浴室里的人是不是打算把自己溺死在浴缸里。<br/>
长毛地毯吸去了所有足音，足底的感触就仿佛走在什么特别的植被之上。在这种安静中，也许这种绒绒的感触比人更像生物，他谨慎地数着自己迈向浴室的脚步，尽管这种行为根本没任何意义，但不知为何他就是停止不下来。或者说其实去浴室查看那人的状态也是可以预见的毫无必要，对方根本不可能蠢到那种程度，但此时L仿佛听到什么奇异的呼唤要求他从座位上站起来。而召唤，就意味着我们约定俗成不能拒绝它的驱使。<br/>
也或许是对方在等着他，而他不过是仿佛听到了这种期望而已。他毫无理由地这样想到。</p><p>       21步之后L推开了浴室门。如他所料那般没有锁上，入眼是白色的空间洞开成了一种全然坦白的姿态，以及被人奉为神明的青年赤裸地半靠在浴缸里，褐色的头发湿淋淋地贴在面上。<br/>
青年听到门开的声音，平静地转过眼睛看他，而他也非常平静地靠在门框上看着青年。<br/>
实际上在很多次这样的对视中，L都会想，为什么自己还活着。<br/>
技术层面上说，要让死亡笔记失效也不是没有办法，但他不明白的是青年为什么要一手导演这一切。<br/>
这个问题想明白与否都没有实际的用处，但L在看着那双日益深晦的褐色眼睛时，常常仿若自虐一般问自己。<br/>
为什么我活着。</p><p>       “你在想什么？”青年突然开口问道。<br/>
当然，他们两人都非常清楚，像类似的问题永远不会被真实地回答。<br/>
“在想水都该凉了，你在这待着是等着我来对你做点什么。”<br/>
青年莞尔一笑：“怎么会。”说完这句意味不明的否定，他略略侧头：“那就请你再把门关上了。”<br/>
L依言，转身关门，却没有退出浴室，而是一步一步往浴缸走过去。<br/>
他想得一点没错，青年就是在等着他。虽然在经历过这样那样的事情之后，L想不出来他还会对自己有什么期待。<br/>
严格意义上说，他现在是个一文不名之人，不仅是财富和地位，甚至连身份也没有，沿用以前的名字只是为了方便，但反正这个房子里绝对不会有第三个人在场，青年叫不叫他的名字都不会产生什么对话上的不便。<br/>
走到浴缸之前的时候，青年的裸体已经完全映在眼底，但青年还是很冷淡地看着他，也没有半点要遮掩的意思。不知是不是错觉，L总觉得自从“L死掉”（名义上）之后，青年越来越缺乏表情了。就好像他终于为了他所选择的道路清扫掉了所有的障碍，顺手杀死了自己的全部情绪。<br/>
现在的青年，和L一样，彻头彻尾只关心实际和用途。</p><p>       在对方如同剖析着什么机器的运作方式一般的眼神中，L动手把自己的衣服全部扯下了身体。羞涩这种情绪根本不可能发生，他直接从另一头迈进了浴缸。<br/>
因为多了一个成年男人，水位一下上涨到溢了出来。在哗啦的水声中，L皱眉。<br/>
“好冷啊。会感冒的。”<br/>
这句话出自L之口便不会是关心，而是单纯地陈述事实。青年悄然给他挪出了足以让他坐到对面的位置，顺手打开了花洒。原本已经快要消失的白雾又重新在水面上蒸腾起来。L被突然浇下来的热水淋了个猝不及防，立即躲开，但却没想到青年今天异常固执，竟拎着花洒对着他脑袋就是一顿猛冲，L闪避不开，伸手要去夺青年手上的花洒结果差点摔出浴缸，眼看他要滑倒，青年下意识地抓了他一把，L直接扑倒在了他身上，而花洒掉落在了浴缸旁边的地面上。<br/>
皮肤贴在一起的触感令L一愣，旋即撑起身体把花洒捡了回来，又把水开热了些，重新悬在了浴缸上。<br/>
他能感觉到在做这些动作的同时，青年一错不错地盯着他。他知道自己现在样子不好，头发散乱而且透湿，身体太过瘦削却没有了衣服的遮挡。但正因为透湿而且赤裸，所以他想自己现在的样子应该也不坏。<br/>
L任对方观察，而自己坐在了青年对面的一侧。<br/>
两人膝盖相抵，中间隔着花洒浇下的一重水幕和白色的蒸汽，彼此看不清楚脸。但是即便是这样模糊的对视，L又一次开始思考那个没有答案的问题，他还活着，这件事究竟意义何在？他还能做些什么？和眼前这个青年又是什么时候变成这种关系的？<br/>
关系。L想不到“这种关系”应该用哪个名词来进行概括。也许是他对于这方面了解过分缺失了，因而无法应付特例。<br/>
要离开不是没有办法。世界上恐怕没有哪个地方真的能锁住他。L甚至很乐意去安全性最高的监狱去证实一下自己脱身的本领，尽管显而易见他才是那个惯常把人扔进监狱的一方。</p><p>       “你今天很奇怪。”青年的声音打断了他漫无边际的思考。<br/>
隔着水幕看过去，青年似乎正注视着这边。对于这种猜测对方神情的举动感到厌烦，L索性重新凑过去扑到了对方身上。在青年调整姿势试图在这个不算宽敞的空间中靠得舒服一点的时候，L开口说：<br/>
“奇怪的人是你。我以为按你的洁癖，根本不会让我也进来。”<br/>
青年正想回答，却突然滞了一下。因为L的手抚上了他的胸口，然后绕过身侧爬到了后背和浴缸壁的缝隙中。<br/>
L察觉到青年似乎紧张了起来，却也没有近一步动作，而是在逐渐温暖起来的水中慢慢摸他的背。<br/>
在青年不由自主抬起身体离开了一点浴缸时，他感到L修长的手指一节一节探索地滑下自己的脊椎。<br/>
L在数他的脊骨。<br/>
停在某一节上时，他贴在青年耳边说：“这里可以很轻松地致人死地哦。”<br/>
青年反而更加放松了身体摆出一副完全任君采撷的模样：“是吗，我对解剖学没有你了解呢。”<br/>
“因为你杀人并没有利用解剖知识吧。”<br/>
这句讽刺没有得到料想之中的反驳，L颇为意外地看向青年。青年只是很安静地对他露出一个无懈可击的微笑。<br/>
这个容貌端丽的青年如同一尊无限澄明又万千慈悲的神像。<br/>
但下一秒钟，神就被拉下了神坛。青年主动伸手摸上了L的下腹。<br/>
收到这样的暗示，又都是赤身裸体，怎么还有装作不知的道理。L嗤了一声，不客气地回应了青年的动作。</p><p>       在不断溢出浴缸的水坠落地面的声音之中喘息渐起。室内的雾气仿佛更重了。青年在这几乎能够让人窒息的白雾之中突然攀住L的肩膀，说了一句话。<br/>
“妆裕自杀了。”<br/>
L一愣，手上动作也不由得停了下来。疑问被解答了。脑中一瞬间涌过了千百条思绪，他用力扳过青年的脸让他直视自己。<br/>
水还在这个浴缸之中、在他们身侧流淌。<br/>
他突然想到刚刚醒来的时候，他愣了近半分钟才相信自己没有死掉，而随后褐色头发的青年就向他宣告了他昏迷的一天时间内，“L”的位置上已经改弦更张了，青年微笑着靠近他，问了一个问题：“现在，你明白你已经失败了吗？”<br/>
L并不记得当时他是怎么回答的。但失败和成功不是理所当然地相对，否则胜利者夜神月怎么会失去自己的最重要的妹妹，这岂非是公平太过了吗。<br/>
眼神相对几秒钟。L一字一句对青年说：“你、活、该。”<br/>
青年丝毫没有动摇的模样，他似乎觉得非常好笑一般笑了起来：“是啊……我也没打算让人来安慰我。”</p><p>       在这个狭窄封闭的空间内，如果说不是为了安慰，这样的动作和姿势又太过奇特了。<br/>
L又想到了另一个可能性。“那你今天之所以让我进浴室，是因为今天是七夕？”<br/>
“啊，到底是为什么呢。”<br/>
青年似乎没有要正面回答的意思。<br/>
“我不认为我们和这个节日很登对。”L冷静道。<br/>
“但我想，从另一个角度来说，也许比那些普通的情侣们更合适呢。”<br/>
敏锐地意识到青年所指“另一个角度”为何，被迫分开每年只能在这一天见面的情人，神话比现实还要来得凄惨。</p><p>       不。L否定掉自己的想法。不会有什么比现实更加凄惨了。如果说即便被迫分开、一年只能相见一度，但仍然彼此抱有期待正是爱情的含义，世上也存在没有任何期待，没有任何柔情的相见。就像夜神月清楚他不会离开这个禁闭的套间，不是因为夜神月在这里，而是因为他不需要外界的任何慰藉和新鲜，而他也明了夜神月每天工作后都会回到这里，不是因为他留在这，而是因为这是夜神月唯一可以“回来”的地方。<br/>
他有一点想笑。正像是夜神月这样素来衣冠楚楚的人居然会赤裸地在浴室里和他这样相会一样，谎言编织得太繁盛，偏偏要把最无防备的样子留给知晓真相的人。<br/>
哪怕那是敌人。<br/>
人就是这样脆弱的东西。L于是真的笑起来，却发现自己只是无力地牵动了一下自己的嘴角。因为这个表情，青年投来了略微有些疑惑的眼神。不知为何觉得这个眼神微妙地令人怜惜，L俯身过去亲吻他的嘴角。<br/>
这是毫无必要的，对于活着本身并没有任何益处。但既然是某种来历不明的召唤，就约定俗成无法拒绝。<br/>
“如你所说……”L恶劣地调笑了一句：“直至死亡把我们分开？”<br/>
青年闻言骤然扯住他滴水的黑色发丝，把他的头拉了起来，另一手掐住了他的下颌。<br/>
“我们并不是互相占有的关系，你可记清楚了。这种誓词可没意思。”<br/>
L抓住月的手腕，缓缓用力。<br/>
“不是誓词。逻辑上说这句话和现实情况有至少87%的几率会吻合。”</p><p>       青年的手坠了下去。<br/>
然后他从水中拉起青年的右手。他的手肤色白皙骨节匀称，这样好看的手，是沾满了鲜血的。<br/>
鲜血这样的东西并不是什么人都看得见。而作为除了夜神月本人之外唯一能够看清这一点的人，L在他的手心轻轻地印下一个吻。和那句话不含有誓言的意义一样，这个吻也没有任何契约意味。<br/>
再抬起眼睛的时候，青年也正看向他。然后他第一次叫了那个名字：<br/>
“L.”</p><p>       眼前这个青年并非是恋人，也并非敌人。胜败已经失去意义，作为在游戏中的失败者，L不得不向胜利的一方奉献自己的名誉、地位、乃至生命。但是对方没有选择夺取他的生命，而是呼唤他的真名。<br/>
总有一日他们将会灭亡在这一片坦然的光明之下。他沉默地拥住他。青年喊他名字的声音如同叹息。他想，世间也许再没有比这更深沉的悲叹了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>